Dirty Little Secret
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL ll CHAP. 1] - Dia Bang YongGuk. Lelaki bermarga Bang yang paling dijauhi di sekolah. Ia Kim Yesung. Lelaki bermarga Kim, sang kingka. Mereka tak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya. Tidak, sebelum satu 'rahasia' mendadak mengikat mereka./"-siswa dari Jepang."/"Kau sama menjijikkannya dengan ayahmu." ll (BangSung - KyuSung - YunSung - HenSung - RyuSung]


**standard disclaimer applied. Death Note's L Lawliet ****© Takeshi Obata & ****Tsugumi Ohba – [**for _Arum-unnie_ and _L-nee-chan_**]**

**Author's Note:** _Well_, karena ke dua _unniedeul_ di atas yang benar-benar _craving for_ BangSung dan Hensung fanfiksi, aku memberanikan diri membuatnya. :lol Untuk karakter L Lawliet/Ryuzaki bisa dibayangkan versi _live action movie_-nya atau para _cosplayer_-nya.

**Characters/Pairings:** SJ's Yesung x OT5 (B.A.P's YongGuk – SJ's KyuHyun – DBSK's YunHo – SJ M's Henry – Death Note's L Lawliet)

_**Well, there are super crack pairing with uke!Yesung centric, if you don't like these contents just don't read and get out. :lol**_

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" YeSung bertanya pada anak terdekat yang tengah melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencuri lihat apa yang tengah terjadi di sekolah mereka pagi ini. Anak lelaki itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah merona begitu melihat sosok yang barusan menyapanya adalah Kim YeSung, sang _kingka_ sekolah bersuara indah. Walau mereka sesama lelaki, tapi entah kenapa aura yang YeSung keluarkan mampu membuat pemuda yang YeSung terka adalah _hoobae_-nya itu merasa mendadak tidak normal.

"_Su-sunbae_..."

Senyum masih bermain di bibir bagus YeSung membuat ulasan rona di wajah sang _hoobae_ semakin kentara. "Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu semakin gugup. "A-anu...YongGuk-_sunbae_ dan kelompoknya membuat ulah lagi."

Mendadak kurva menghilang di wajah YeSung begitu satu nama keluar dari bibir lelaki di depannya. Wajah tampan sang _kingka_ memucat.

_Apalagi yang dilakukan Berandal itu kali ini?!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah," Kepala Sekolah Lee memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "karena kau berani menjamin Bang YongGuk dan kelompoknya tidak akan melakukan hal buruk, kali ini aku bebaskan mereka dari hukuman."

"Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah Lee tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tidak menerima jaminan dari seorang murid."

"Saya mengerti." YeSung membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan saya."

Dan ketika tubuh itu menegak, pandangannya segera bertemu dengan manik mengintimidasi Bang YongGuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Kim?"

YeSung tak menjawab. Bagaimana ia akan bersuara sementara bernapas saja begitu sulit dengan jemari YongGuk yang kini tengah mencekal kerah kemeja seragam musim panasnya. Tubuh sang _kingka_ bersentuhan dengan dinding dingin belakang sekolah. Ujung matanya mulai menghangat ketika YongGuk tak juga melepaskan cekalan di lehernya.

"Le-lepas," ucap YeSung terbata begitu ia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya dengan susah payah.

YongGuk tak peduli. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan simpulan jemarinya. _Toh_ mereka sesama lelaki dan YeSung bukan pemuda lemah yang akan mati hanya karena cekalan di lehernya.

'BUAGH'

Tinju dari tangan kiri YongGuk yang bebas jatuh di perut YeSung. Cekalan terlepas. YongGuk menarik tubuhnya sementara YeSung terbatuk. Ia meringis merasakan sakit di dua tempat di tubuhnya. Leher dan perutnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu." YeSung membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya. YongGuk sialan itu benar-benar meninjunya.

"Siapa yang butuh pertolonganmu, hah?" Mata YongGuk berkilat berbahaya.

YeSung mendongak. Mencoba menantang bias tajam dari iris _onyx_ itu. "Aku tahu, kau dan kelompokmu tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Berhentilah bersikap memuakkan!" sentak YongGuk membuat YeSung mengkerut, ia kembali menyentuhkan punggungnya pada dinding. Suara YongGuk yang berat membuat kata-kata pemuda itu selalu terdengar tajam, sekalipun dalam oktaf terendah.

"Aku hanya mencoba peduli padamu."

YonGuk menyeringai. "Siapa yang butuh kepedulianmu?! Kau itu menjijikkan."

YeSung terdiam_. _"Apa?"

"_Sama menjijikannya seperti ayahmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan, Kim. YeSung. Berhentilah. Memanfaatkan. Posisimu. Untuk. Menyelamatkan. Pemuda. Itu!"

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar, Yun. YongGuk dan kelompoknya tidak bermaksud jahat."

Pria yang tengah fokus pada layar _laptop_-nya itu mendenguskan suara sarkastik. "Sekalipun mereka tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi cara yang mereka gunakan itu terlalu ekstrem. Lagipula, aku curiga kau punya perasaan pada siswa berandal itu."

YeSung mendesis, menolak. Namun, pria di depan _laptop_, Jung YunHo memilih tak peduli. "Apalagi sejak kau telalu sering menolongnya."

"Aku masih normal, ok? Aku masih suka melihat gadis-gadis telanjang daripada pemuda telanjang," tolak YeSung kesal, seolah ia tidak peduli bahwa ia baru saja membuka aibnya di depan sang Ketua OSIS. YeSung memang tak peduli. Ia sudah cukup umur untuk melihat film-film dewasa dan YunHo sang Ketua OSIS yang _sempurna_ itu pun tak munafik bahwa ia juga memiliki simpanan beberapa video panas di laci kamarnya. Hanya saja untuk mencintai pria—menjadi seorang _gay_, YeSung sendiri tak mengerti sungguh. Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi, jika perasaan berdebarnya saat bersama dengan YunHo bisa disebut tidak normal, maka—Ugh! YeSung memukul kepalanya sendiri secara harafiah. Jung YunHo adalah seorang_ homophobic_ dan YeSung sendiri masih berpikir bahwa ia cukup normal. _Lebih normal daripada dua pria lain di rumahnya._

"Kim..." panggilan YunHo menyadarkan YeSung dan mengembalikan pemuda itu ke alam nyata. YeSung menarik kursinya untuk mendekat ke sisi YunHo. "Kau tahu bahwa sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang?"

"Kepala Sekolah Lee tidak mengatakan ini kepadaku." Biner itu membulat tak sempurna.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pemuda Berandal itu," sindir YunHo kejam. YeSung menggembungkan pipinya tak terima dengan sindiran yang sayangnya benar dari YunHo.

"Karena bahsa Jepang-mu paling bagus, aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai _guide_ untuk siswa Jepang itu."

"Kenapa aku? Berikan saja pada Amber," tolak Yesung lugas. Menjadi _guide?_ Yang benar saja, lagipula sejak kapan sekolah mereka berubah menajdi tempat wisata. Yesung lebih suka disebut tutor.

"Dia dari Cina."

"Kalau begitu SungMin."

YunHo menatap pemuda di sisinya dengan sepasang mata musang berkacamatanya tajam. "Terima saja. Lagipula ini juga salah satu cara agar kau berhenti mengurus pemuda Berandal itu, Kim YeSung."

YeSung mendengus. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa menolak Jung 'dictator' YunHo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YeSung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang miliknya. Pemuda itu menerawang. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. YongGuk yang lagi-lagi membuat masalah, hingga permintaan dari atasannya agar menemani siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Semoga saja siswa dari Jepang itu bukan pemuda yang sulit. Dan untuk sekarang YeSung hanya ingin tidur, sungguh.

"YeSung-_ah_." Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya disusul panggilan berat membuat mata Yesung yang setengah terpejam terbuka sempurna.

"Ya?" YeSung bangkit dan menyeret sandal kamarnya ke arah pintu. Pintu terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Makan malam."

"Aku segera turun"

Laki-laki itu, tuan Bang, ayah tirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini empat orang pria itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Tuan Bang duduk dengan Bang YongGuk di sisi kanannya, sementara tuan Kim di sisi kirinya. Yesung duduk dengan diapit tuan Kim dan YongGuk sendiri. Dan makan malam berjalan normal—senormal menurut mereka.

Tuan Bang adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan sepertinya hal itu menurun pada YongGuk putranya. Sementara tuan Kim, ayah YeSung adalah orang berwajah ramah dan bersikap cukup keibuan untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Setidaknya cukup keibuan agar tiga pria lainnya di bawah atap itu tidak kelaparan setiap harinya.

YeSung sendiri mencoba menghindari mata YongGuk yang berkali-kali melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pandangan itu. Jika boleh jujur satu-satunya yang membuatnya tidak pernah terbiasa adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya dan ayah YongGuk adalah _gay_, dan mereka baru saja menikah, membuat YongGuk dan YeSung harus dipertemukan sebagai saudara tiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

YeSung tersenyum miris di sela kegiatannya mengunyah makan malamnya. Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu hubungannya dengan YongGuk sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika YunHo tahu bahwa—mungkin YeSung memang bukan _gay_—tapi orang tuanya adalah_ gay_.

Menjadi saudara tiri adalah hal biasa dan tidak aneh. Tapi, semua itu terasa luar biasa aneh jika kedua orang tuamu adalah _gay_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BERSAMBUNG**_


End file.
